liga_mlodychfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Lista odcinków
} | 101 = 01. „Dzień Niepodległości” | 102 = 02. „Fajerwerki” | 103 = 03. „Witajcie w Szczęśliwym Porcie” | 104 = 04. „Strefa zrzutu” | 105 = 05. „Trening” | 106 = 06. „Mgła” | 107 = 07. „Próba” | 108 = 08. „Decyzja” | 109 = 09. „Bez pamięci” | 110 = 10. „Ukryty cel” | 111 = 11. „Terroryści” | 112 = 12. „Wróg wewnętrzny” | 113 = 13. „Samiec alfa” | 114 = 14. „Olśnienie” | 115 = 15. „Człowieczeństwo” | 116 = 16. „Niebezpieczna gra” | 117 = 17. „Trauma” | 118 = 18. „Tajemnice” | 119 = 19. „Dwa światy” | 120 = 20. „Z sercem” | 121 = 21. „Wizerunek” | 122 = 22. „Polityka” | 123 = 23. „Kompleksy” | 124 = 24. „Przedstawienie” | 125 = 25. „Jak zwykle podejrzani” | 126 = 26. „Stara znajomość” | 201 = 01. „Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku” | 202 = 02. „Ziemianie” | 203 = 03. „Wyobcowani” | 204 = 04. „Ocalenie” | 205 = 05. „Pod spodem” | 206 = 06. „Przodkowie” | 207 = 07. „Głębia” | 208 = 08. „Satysfakcja” | 209 = 09. „Głębia” | 210 = 10. „Przed świtem” | 211 = 11. „W szachu” | 212 = 12. „Prawdziwe kolory” | 213 = 13. „Sposób” | 214 = 14. „Ucieczka” | 215 = 15. „Wojna” | 216 = 16. „Komplikacje” | 217 = 17. „Polowanie” | 218 = 18. „Interwencja” | 219 = 19. „Szczyt” | 220 = 20. „Gra skończona” | 301 = 01. „Princes All” | 302 = 02. „Royal We” | 303 = 03. „Eminent Threat” | 304 = 04. „Private Security” | 305 = 05. „Away Mission” | 306 = 06. „Rescue Op” | 307 = 07. „Evolution” | 308 = 08. „Triptych” | 309 = 09. „Home Fires” | 310 = 10. „Exceptional Human Beings” | 311 = 11. „Another Freak” | 312 = 12. „Nightmare Monkeys” | 313 = 13. „True Heroes” | 314 = 14. „Influence” | 315 = 15. „Leverage” | 316 = 16. „Illusion of Control” | 317 = 17. „First Impression” | 318 = 18. „Early Warning” | 319 = 19. „Elder Wisdom” | 320 = 20. „Quiet Conversations” | 321 = 21. „Unknown Factors” | 322 = 22. „Antisocial Pathologies” | 323 = 23. „Terminus” | 324 = 24. „Into the Breach” | 325 = 25. „Overwhelmed” | 326 = 26. „Nevermore” | c0 = 00. „Stopover” | c1 = 01. „Haunted” | c2 = 02. „Monkey Business” | c3 = 03. „Hack and You Shall Find” | c4 = 04. „By Hook or by Web” | c5 = 05. „What's the Story?” | c6 = 06. „Fears” | c7 = 07. „Rabbit Holes” | c8 = 08. „Wonderland” | c9 = 09. „Cold Case” | c10 = 10. „Hot Case” | c11 = 11. „The Pit...” | c12 = 12. „The Pendulum” | c13 = 13. „...And the Penalty” | c14 = 14. „Under the Surface...” | c15 = 15. „...Here There be Monsters” | c16 = 16. „Common Denominators” | c17 = 17. „Uncommon Dominators” | c18 = 18. „Monkey Business” | c19 = 19. „Gorilla Warfare” | c20 = 20. „Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble” | c21 = 21. „Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail” | c22 = 22. „Players, Chapter Three: Landing on Boardwalk” | c23 = 23. „Players, Chapter Four: Do Not Pass Go” | c24 = 24. „Players, Chapter Five: Milburn, Edgar and Jake” | c25 = 25. „Players, Chapter Six: Rolling Doubles” | ss1 = SS. „Face Your Fears” | ss2 = DC Nation Flipbook | yjo1 = YJO 01. „Torch Songs, Part 1” | yjo2 = YJO 02. „Torch Songs, Part 2” | Leg = „Young Justice: Legacy” | }}}Kategoria:Szablony